villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yi Xing Long
Syn Shenron, known as Omega Shenron in his final form, is the final villain of the Dragon Ball GT anime series. He is the last of the Shadow Dragons and the dragon of the One Star Ball. Syn Shenron later becomes Omega Shenron, after he absorbs all the other Dragon Balls and gains the powers of the other Shadow Dragons. History Syn Shenron, like his fellow Shadow Dragons was born from the negative energy created within the Dragon Balls, every time a wish was made. In his case, it was the wish that brought back everyone who had been killed by Frieza and his men. Because of the size of this wish, Syn Shenron was the most powerful out of all of the Shadow Dragons. Engaging Goku Syn Shenron first appeared after Eis Shenron's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron. He killed Nuova Shenron for his betrayal and when Goku reprimanded him for killing one of his own kind, Syn Shenron told Goku that he was the one who created the Shadow Dragons in the first place, because of his overuse of the Dragon Balls. They began to fight, with the battle going in Syn Shenron's favor due to Goku being blinded by Eis Shenron earlier. Though Goku was able to get in a few hits and even a Kamehameha wave, this did nothing to the dragon and he left Goku hanging unconscious from Fairground tower. Just as he was about to move in for the killing blow, Syn Shenron found himself confronted by Gohan, Goten, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Mr. Satan. While Uub kept the dragon busy, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gave their energy to Goku. Though Syn Shenron defeated Uub with little effort, Goku managed to recover and the second round began. However Goku was the one dominating the battle now and Syn Shenron found himself unable to match the saiyan. After the dragon attempted a trick using a clock, Goku seemingly wiped him out with a Kamehameha wave. However Syn Shenron wasn't beaten yet and he used his special ability to swallow the other six Dragon Balls into himself, resulting in the powerful Omega Shenron. Power of the Ultimate Dragon Though Goku was able to take on Syn Shenron, Omega Shenron was another story and the Saiyan found himself unable to win. Though he regained his eyesight and blasted the dragon with a Kamehameha wave, followed by a Dragon Fist, Omega simply regenerated, an ability he had gained. Goku desperately prepared a self-destruction attack to kill Omega Shenron, until Vegeta arrived on the scene and, with use of a machine that generated the Blutz Waves needed for the transformation, became a Super Saiyan 4 as well. Despite this, Omega Shenron easily took on the pair, until they performed the Fusion Dance and became Gogeta, who easily managed to take on the Shadow Dragon. Gogeta then assaulted him with his Big Bang Kamehameha attack, which was so powerful, Omega Shenron spit up the Dragon Balls, reverting back to Syn Shenron. However as Gogeta was about to perform the attack again, he defused back into Goku and Vegeta. Thinking quickly, Goku swallowed one of the Dragon Balls, preventing Syn Shenron from becoming Omega Shenron again. Syn Shenron fought both Goku and Vegeta and still managed to take them on. The two attempted to perform fusion again, but it failed and Goku reverted to his child state. The Shadow Dragon resumed his attack, only to be confronted by Nuova Shenron, who had been revived by the positive energy in Goku. Nuova Shenron attempted to use a self-destruction attack, only for Syn Shenron to survive and become Omega Shenron again. He attempted to use an attack to blow up the Earth, but Goku blocked it, apparently dying in the blast. Omega Shenron fought the rest of the Z Fighters and defeated them easily, only for Goku to appear and prepare his Universal Spirit Bomb. The Dragon's Demise While Goten, Gohan, and Trunks distracted Omega Shenron, Goku gathered energy from all over the universe and amassed it into a powerful Spirit Bomb. The Shadow Dragon tried to blast at Goku, but it had no effect and finally the Saiyan finished gathering energy. Omega Shenron attempted to plead with Goku, but it fell on deaf ears and the Shadow Dragon met his end at the hands of the Universal Spirit Bomb, before Shenron appears without being summoned. Powers Unlike most of his siblings, Syn Shenron has no elemental powers and he is simply the strongest Shadow Dragon. The only special power he has is his ability to swallow the Dragon Balls and gain the powers of the other Shadow Dragons. Like most of the other Dragon Ball characters, Syn Shenron can use energy in the form of blasts and flight. Also like most other Dragon Ball characters, he has a few signature attacks, such as his Gigantic Blaze attack, which is where he generates an explosion of energy around his enemy, and the Negative Karma Ball, which is a large sphere of negative energy. After becoming Omega Shenron, he gains the powers of all the other Shadow Dragons, such as Eis Shenron's Ice Ray and Oceanus Shenron's Whirlwind Spin. He can also use a more powerful version of his Negative Karma Ball, the Minus Energy Power Ball. Trivia *When Syn Shenron fights Nuova Shenron in the video game, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron, but if when he faces Omega Shenron, he won't refer to him by name. This may be a reference to the fact that Nuova never saw Syn Shenron until after he transformed into Omega. *Omega Shenron is the only character who has been immune to Solar Flare, a blinding technique used by numerous characters in Dragon Ball. *Omega Shenron is probably second or third most powerful villain in Dragon Ball history, similar to Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and Super 17, with Beerus, and his master Whis, both being Gods surpassing all other Dragon Ball villains. *Omega Shenron is the final villain in Dragon Ball history. *Syn Shenron is voiced by Bob Carter in the FUNimation dub. *Syn Shenron is voiced by Noah Umholtz in the Blue Water dub. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragons Category:Humanoid Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Creature Category:Cryomancers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Omnipotents Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deities Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Lord